Full Moon
by White Mask Black Eyes
Summary: What if there were werewolves? What if someone from Bella's past came to Forks? I do not own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

**Summary: What if there were werewolves? What if someone from Bella's past came to Forks? **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Friends forgotten**

* * *

Bella sighed as she got out of Edward's car. She had been questioning him about his past and also had pleaded with him to change her.

He had of course refused, but she was still going to plead with him.

She ran inside into her house to start dinner, Edward of course had beaten her to the kitchen.

He was sitting in a chair starring out of a window into the forest. 'I wonder what he is thinking.' thought Bella.

She immediately started to make spaghetti for hers and Charlie's dinner. Once the process was completed, she stuck his in the fridge to be reheated later, and took hers and started to eat it.

Edward then looked at her and asked her a question that caught her off guard. "Tell me about the friends you had when you were young."

She froze from her eating and looked at him. "Well I really had only one close friend. Her name was Samantha. She was about the same age as me and we hung out a lot. I haven't seen her for three years. We stopped hanging out together two years before I left for Forks. I still tried to find her but she stayed away from me. I don't know why."

She yawned suddenly. Edward picked her up and carried her to her bed. "You need to sleep." he said.

She complied by closing her eyes.

As she was sleeping she saw Edward smiling at her. But suddenly the image changed. It was replaced by a girl with black hair and brown eyes looking at her. She recognized her as Samantha. She was looking at her and was smiling and laughing. It was one of the few memories she had of her. But suddenly she changed into a big black wolf.

At that moment she jolted up out of bed. It took her a few minutes to focus her eyes. Once she could see, she saw that Edward was not there. He had gone to change his clothes and was getting the car to drive her to school.

She just calmly got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Once that task was done she went and ate a granola bar. Charlie of course had already left for work so she was alone until Edward came.

When Edward came to pick her up she had immediately forgotten about her horrible dream. She was happy to see him and he was happy to see her.

School was a drag, except lunch. Bella had eaten lunch with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett ate together at their own table. Rosalie still was not talking to Bella.

When school ended after a terrible gym class she met Edward outside. They were heading to the Volvo when Edward stopped. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were immediately next to him conversing in their soundless speech.

'Something is wrong.' thought Bella. She asked them quietly, "What is wrong?"

Edward looked at her with coal colored eyes. He said," We have some visitors."

Bella's mind flashed back to the incident with James. She shuddered and asked," More people like you right?" She could not say the word vampire out loud. "No, these people are werewolves."

Bella suddenly looked confused. "There are werewolves?" she said.

Alice then piped up and said, "They are coming our way."

Edward protectively got in front of Bella to shield her of the approaching people.

After few minutes wait a group of six people should up. Five of them were male and one was female.

When Bella looked at the female she gasped. Everyone's eyes looked at her. She just simply whispered, "Samantha?"

* * *

Chapter 1, complete

REVIEW!

The reader says," No way this story sucks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing.

I am so sorry it took so long to update, I was confused on how I was going to put this chapter up. I know nothing exciting happens here but this chapter is NECESSARY. Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight at all.

Full Moon- Chapter 2: The Bracelets

* * *

The female among the new arrivals immediately looked at Bella. After a few seconds she gasped. "Bella?"

At that moment memories flooded both Bella and Samantha's minds, the most memorable one was from their early childhood.

* * *

Flashback

"_Hey Sammy!" cried an eager five year old Bella._

"_Hey Bella!" replied a four year old Samantha._

_They had both been playing outside at a nearby park. They lived relatively close, Bella lived at the edge of Paradise Valley and Samantha lived on a hill in Paradise Valley not at all to far away from each other._

"_Bella, do you want to come over to my house and play? I want to show you something." said a jubilant Samantha._

"_Yes! I will get my mommy to come too. She really wants to see your mommy."_

"_Mommy!" cried Bella running up to Renee. "Can we go to Sammy's house?"_

"_Of course sweetie, as long as Sammy's mommy knows we are coming."_

_Once Sammy had gotten the permission of her mother to bring guests home, she, Bella, and Rene got into the car and drove to the house._

"_Wow, Sammy this is a beautiful house." remarked an awed Renee._

"_It is so big!" said Bella._

"_I sometimes get lost." remarked Samantha._

_It was a one story house on top of a hill that was all white. It had many windows and pillars that lined the front of the building. Many cars lined the side of the drive way, all of them belonged to Samantha's family. The house contained five bedrooms and a master bedroom; each had its own bathroom. The living room was enormous, and it contained a 7'2 grand piano. It was a breathe taking house and Bella loved it so much._

_Once they had gotten inside, Sammy's mom came. She, a tall slender woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, came and took Renee to the dining room to have tea._

"_Come on Bella! Let's go to my room."_

_The two of them headed to Sammy's room hand-in-hand. _

"_Whose rooms are those rooms?" asked a curious Bella._

"_There nobody's rooms, I don't have any brothers or sisters so those rooms are for guests."_

_Sammy's room was a bright room, pale yellow walls with a big window._

_The two played for hours with little expensive dolls that Sammy owned. It wasn't until five pm that Rene told Bell that they would be leaving in a few minutes._

"_Wait Bella! I need to give you something." With that Sammy went rummaging under her bed for a minute. Once she had gotten what she was looking for she pulled out a metal box._

"_What is in there?" asked a confused Bella._

"_Hold on." said Samantha. _

_Samantha opened the box, it was lined in black velvet and it held to silver bracelets._

"_Those are so pretty." said Bella._

"_One is for you, and the other is for me." said a happy Samantha. "Mommy said that if I find a really good friend then I should give them a bracelet to show that we are really good friends!" _

"_Okay."_

_With that Bella and Samantha each had one bracelet to show that they were best friends._

_They continued to be friends up to two years before Bella left for Forks._

End of Flashback

* * *

Bella looked at Samantha and said," What are you doing here Sammy?"

But Bella would never get an answer that day, because all six of the company turned and ran off to the reservation were Billy and Jacob Black lived.

* * *

Chapter 2, complete

REVIEW! Please


	3. Chapter 3

Well. Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make the chapters longer. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 3: Hello and Good-bye

* * *

Edward immediately grabbed Bella and dragged her to the car. Alice accompanied Edward and Bella to the Volvo.

Once Bella was in the car she looked at her feet, she was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Edward's driving. It took her a few moments to form the question that had been burning in her mind. "Edward, what are werewolves?"

She watched Edward who was looking very edgy. Alice was looking outside the window of the car, clearly trying not to pay attention.

Edward looked at Bella through the rear view mirror and asked, "Do you remember the legend that Jacob Black told you?" Bella recalled the time on the beach where she lured out information from Jacob. "Yes, you mean the one about them being descendents from the wolves and that they were werewolves."

It suddenly dawned on Bella that Samantha went off towards their reservation. "Wait! That means that the people on the reservation are actually werewolves!" "Yes and no Bella. Not all the people on the reservation are werewolves. However that doesn't mean that more people can't become werewolves. I happen to know that a new member has been added on to the list of werewolves from the reservation. His name is Jacob Black; you should have noticed a change around the time of prom."

Bella remembered seeing a change in Jacob; he had become tall, almost to Edward's height. "So what are the abilities of a werewolf? How could someone become a werewolf?" Bella just rushed out asking everything, she needed answers on what happened to her dearest friend Samantha. "A werewolf has extra strength, keener smell, sharper eyesight, and sharper ears. They do transform on the full moons into a complete wolf. They aren't as strong as us vampires nor are they immortal. For your second question, how does someone become a werewolf, the person must be bit by a wolf on a full moon."

These answers satisfied Bella for the time being. She needed to process this new acclaimed information. 'Sammy was your becoming the reason why you never saw me again those two years before I left?' contemplated Bella.

Right after Sammy and her fellow pack mates had gotten away from the parking lot they stopped in a clearing for a break and some explanations.

Sammy looked at her five fellow companions. The leader of the pack was tall, muscular, and had dark hair with sharp eyes. He looked at her and simply said,"Explain." 'So blunt.' thought Sammy. "Her name is Bella Swan; she **was **my dearest friend back in Phoenix. Nothing to worry about." The pack understood that this topic was closed with no chance of discussing it.

'I am so sorry Bella for what I have done to you.' thought a distressed Sammy. Seeing Bella brought back the most painful memory, the good-bye.

"_Hey Bella!" I was bounding up to Bella in the normal human speed. I had been changed into a werewolf a month ago. I had to say good-bye to Bella before I hurt her._

_Bella looked so happy and I felt bad that I would make her face all sad, but it had to be done. I took Bella to the park and we sat on a pair of swings. This was it._

"_Bella, you are such a good person. I have been trying to be the perfect friend but I really am not. I am sorry but today is good-bye, forever." I looked at her. She had the most surprised face, not sad or mad but just shocked. Before she could say another word I fled from the park. I fled from my home. I fled from the city. I fled from my friend._

'Forgive me Bella.' a tear had slid down Sammy's cheek. Her pack had come to the reservation.

The group headed to the center building. It was medium sized and it was made of oak wood. In front of the building stood a group of people, or should I say a group of werewolves. They looked very proud and bold, not the type of group to mess with.

A single man in a wheel chair came forward. "Welcome brothers and sister to our home. We have called you here to help us to destroy the cold ones. But it has also come to our attention that there is a certain werewolf that is said to contain a very special gift. We have searched long and hard and now we found that it was contained in you, Samantha. You have the gift to heal. You will never die because you will heal yourself and you can help us win this war because you can always heal our wounds."

Samantha just tuned out after she heard the part about destroying the cold ones. That would mean to destroy Bella's friends and what she could only assume was Bella's love. She saw the look they held for each other. It was pure love.

'There is one thing I promise to do for you Bella, I will protect you and your new foundlove and familyfrom this insane battle.' this was the vow of Sammy's. No one knows if this vow would be kept or broken like shards of glass.

* * *

Chapter three, complete! Review or I shall weep. Oh and I must say that I will not be able to update until May 29 at the earliest. I will be busy with a concert, recital, finals, and ASP (Arizona Study Program, piano) But I will continue in late may or early June.

-White Mask Black Eyes


	4. Chapter 4

I am back! I hope you all aren't angry at me for not typing up the next addition to my story. If you all want something to blame, blame my laptop. It wouldn't charge so I had to go get it fixed. (It was horrible and depressing because it took over a week!)

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why?**

The rest of the week was fine for Bella, well sort of except for the ever so persistent thoughts of Sammy.

Pretty soon it was Monday again and Bella was rushing to get ready for school.

Armed with a toothbrush and a hairbrush Bella was battling against time and Edwards soon arrival to take her to school. Once she had managed to brush her teeth and get her hair to a certain level that it was presentable, she left the bathroom.

She attempted to race down the stairs but utterly failed and fell flat on her face. 'Where is Edward when I need him.' thought a very disgruntled Bella.

Once she managed to get into the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and some cereal and ate it as fast as humanly possible. Charlie was gone as usual so she didn't need to worry about him and just grabbed her bag and went to the door.

When she looked outside sure enough there was the silver Volvo. She raced outside and got into the car.

Bella was glad the Edward was there, now her mind wouldn't drift to Sammy.

Bella looked up into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes and couldn't help but lean over to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Edward smiled his crooked smile and then raced out of the driveway to the school.

Bella didn't dare look out the window for fear that she would feel dizzy and be ill. Before long they arrived at the school and were heading to there own homerooms.

If you could rate Bella's morning with 1-10 rating it would be a 1. In homeroom she managed to tick off the teacher by not paying attention. Her mind just kept racing from the thought of Edward, with his topaz eyes and crooked smile. Her personal Greek god. Then her mind would drift off to Sammy and her actions and possible being.

Then came the real kicker off the day. Lunch.

At lunch Bella headed to the Cullen's table. She sat next to Edward and made sure that she stayed away from Rosalie. 'No need to get into a bad glaring contest which I will loose at, for sure.' was Bella's thought.

Edward placed a tray of food in front of Bella. She immediately just began eating the food without really looking at it.

"Did you hear about the new students?" asked Emmet.

"Yeah, I saw them, there the group that we saw last week. The werewolves with the girl that Bella recognized." said Alice.

Edward did not take this news so lightly. He did not like the werewolves one bit. They could mean harm but he wasn't quit sure. There thoughts were so careful and made little to no sense at all.

Just then the door opened admitting the group that they had just been discussing.

They were in black. The leader was in front, he had black eyes and black hair. He had the look of, "Mess with me or my pack and you will have a painful death." The guy on the very left had short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. He looked very average. The guy next to him had brown hair and brown eyes and looked the studious type. Then came Sammy in the middle, she wore a short black skirt and she looked very troubled. The guy on the very right had blonde hair and blue eyes, definite jock type. The guy next to him and Sammy had long black hair held in a ponytail and green eyes. He looked like he would be great for stealth, he had that quiet silent kill look.

They group grabbed a table in the far back and sat starring at the Cullen's with dark eyes briefly before talking amongst themselves quietly.

The next thing that happened caught Sammy's pack, Bella and the Cullen's by surprise. Sammy got up and went over to the Cullen table.

"Bella? Can I talk to you privately please?" said Sammy.

Edward gave a low growl, but Bella nodded to Sammy's reply.

They both headed to a new table and sat down opposite each other. Both of the groups kept starring at the two.

"Sammy, why aren't you in Arizona? What about your parents?" were Bella's questions. She had so many that needed answering.

"My parents have sent private agents out looking for me, I am trying to keep them safe by being a good daughter. Ineed tostay away from them to protect them from me." was Sammy's sad reply.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about the past with you, I want to warn you." She said. She looked very edgy and worried. By now both the groups (Cullens and Sammy's pack) were holding there breath wondering what she was going to say.

"Bella, the werewolves on the reservation are going to battle against the Cullens. They are going to wage war and you are going to be caught in the middle. I don't know what to do and I am scared. I am scared for us all. I don't think this will end well for anyone and I don't want you or the Cullens getting hurt. They are like your family and you and Edward are together and happy." Sammy was just releasing everything on her mind for Bella to hear.

The Cullen's and her pack were shocked. For the Cullens, it was that she was telling this and that there was going to be a war. Her pack because she was telling the human who was connected to the cold ones about the war.

Sammy then grabbed Bella's hands and was about to cry when they both suddenly were falling. When the got up they saw there worst fears, the war.They were standing at the sidelines watchingthe war take place.The Cullen's were shredding the werewolves and Sammy was rushing around trying to heal the fallen werewolves. Suddenly Bella came rushing into the middle of the battle field and was screaming for it to stop. Sadly she was accidentally hit by both a werewolf and Rosalie who were coming at each other. Sammy then screamed in agony and went to Bella trying to heal her but she was already dead. Everyone froze when they saw Bella dead. Edward was shocked then angry and then terribly sad in matters of seconds.

Both were pulled out of the vision and were breathing heavily. When they looked at there hands they saw there bracelets on them, they were glowing. Millions of questions raced through there heads waiting to be asked and answered but only one managed to slip out.

"Why?"

* * *

REVIEW! I shall weep if you don't review. It hurts me when people don't review. 


End file.
